


Ten out of Ten

by mia6363



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6363/pseuds/mia6363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does someone wear when a vampire is going to bite their inner-thigh in a strictly-platonic-normal-vampire-way? Jeans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten out of Ten

Ray met Ryan on one of the worst fucking days of his life. 

It was a new Call of Duty release, every dumb person in all of New York City decided to stop by his Game Stop and _insist_ that there were enough copies even though they didn’t preorder. 

He went to work at three in the morning and didn’t get out until five in the evening and the blood drive he’d been hoping to catch had closed _minutes_ before he arrived. He’d been looking forward to that drive for _weeks_ and now Call of Duty had ruined that for him too.

He was glowering the whole way back to his apartment—and that’s when things came to a head. 

Some old woman had been protesting in their lobby for about a week because one of the new tenants moving in was a vampire. Even though vampires had been a thing _forever_ , she felt the need to stir up a ruckus. All week it was all, “don’t let the beast in,” this and “you will _burn_ for hosting a monster,” that. 

And she was there again, shrieking at a man who was probably twice her size who seemed tired, miserable, and defeated. 

“Enough lady!” Ray’s voice cracked and the little old lady whirled to face him. “Go back to bumble-fuck, it’s obvious you don’t live here. Get out, take a fucking Xanax, rub one out and go to sleep. Take a deep breath and think, _is this really worth it_ , because I can _assure_ you, it isn’t.” 

Ray’s feet hurt, his back ached, and he was just _tired_. On any other day he would have ignored her and just gone in the elevator. She opened her mouth and Ray beat her to it. 

“Shut. Up.” Ray grabbed the bigger man’s arm and pulled him toward the elevator. “Come on, man, this asshole is beyond reason.” 

The man fumbled with his bags, shuffling to the elevator as Ray punched the door close button. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and ground his teeth—and that was when the guy cleared his throat. 

“Uh, thanks. You didn’t have to do that.” 

Ray popped one bleary eye open to see the man smiling awkwardly. He was kinda cute in a dorky way and he looked a little pale. Ray waved his hand. 

“Nah, that bitch has been there for a while. It’s just… it’s like welcome to 2014, right?” 

The man shrugged and Ray smiled. 

“One hell of a day to move in, huh?” That earned him a soft laugh, so Ray figured that counted as a win. He realized that they were headed to his floor and when he got off he figured it was the last time he’d see this mysterious guy—but it turns out this guy was going to be living next to Ray. Ray laughed. “Well… I guess howdy, neighbor.” 

The man tugged at his sweater. 

“Hey, do you want—anything? Like… I don’t have much in the refrigerator, except juice, just… really, thank you, you didn’t have to stand up for me or anything.” 

Ray was confused for a moment, and then he saw the man’s pale complexion and finally got a good look at his eyes. There were hints of red streaked through the periwinkle blue. Huh. Vampire neighbor. That could be cool. 

“Don’t worry about it, really.” 

The guy seemed to deflate—and Ray had one of those rare moments of clarity. He realized that even though New York was _huge_ , even though all sorts of people from all walks of life lived in New York—it was hard to connect. Ray’s best friend Michael was a kid he gamed with. He met him over X-Box Live. He couldn’t remember the last time he made a friend by _talking_ to a stranger. He studied the guy’s clothes, his out-of-towner vibe, and sighed.

“What kind of juice?”

That’s how Ray found himself sitting on the man’s floor, drinking watermelon and cucumber juice with ice and unexpectedly loving its taste. The man clinked his glass against Ray’s with a wink. His name was Ryan. 

Instead of shaking his hand, Ray bumped his fist against Ryan’s and introduced himself. 

::::

“Whoa, vampire neighbor?” Michael tugged on his coat. “I swear, I take a vacation and a million things happen when I’m gone. What’s he like? Does he sparkle? Does he breathe heavily over you while you sleep?”

Ray shoved Michael, making him stumble along the sidewalk. 

“Shut up. Nah, he’s cool. He’s like, some sort of tech guy. He pretty good at Halo.” 

Michael’s eyes widened a little. 

“Wait… like how good? Better than you?” Ray nodded and Michael shook his head. “Whoa. Dude’s legit.” 

The clinic was one of Ray’s regulars and he was just happy that apparently he wasn’t too skinny to go this time. The nurses all knew him and Michael. Michael wasn’t as happy as Ray, shaking as the closed his eyes. 

“I don’t know how you enjoy this, weirdo.”

A lot of people didn’t get it. Hell, _everyone_ didn’t get it when Ray said he _loved_ getting his blood drawn. He didn’t like the needle, but soon, after that initial pinch, the feeling of his blood leaving his body, slowly and taking his energy—slowly like honey dripping off a spoon—

It was divine. Ray didn’t drink or do drugs… but he figured this was his one vice. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in deep as the nurse came in.

::::

Ryan had been looking at him weird all night. Ray tugged at his sweatpants awkwardly, wondering if he looked like shit since it _had_ been a long day at work, but then Ryan cleared his throat. 

“Are you… okay? You smell like blood.” 

Ray didn’t know vampires could even blush, but Ryan had no trouble with his cheeks turning a little pink under his kitchen lights. He poured Ray a drink (more of that watermelon-cucumber divinity) and Ray looked down at his arm with the bandage. 

“Oh shit, I didn’t even think about—I donated blood today. I can go if it’s weird, I should have asked—”

“It’s fine.” Ryan smiled. “I’m just glad you’re not hurt.”

Ray scratched at the bandage, smiling. 

“Oh good. I kinda—I donate blood a lot.” Ryan raised an eyebrow. Ray dipped his head. “It’s not… it’s actually for a really selfish reason. I really like the way it feels. But this one didn’t go too well, I think the nurse was new, she did it way too fast.” 

Ryan sat next to Ray on the couch, starting up their latest match in Mario Kart, a game where Ray could finally get the upper hand on Ryan. 

“Too fast? Does that make a difference?”

“Oh my God, it makes a _huge_ difference. If you just rush it out there’s nothing to feel it’s just—gone. When it goes slow, you can really _feel_ it leaving. I’m shitty with words. It just feels really nice, I get lightheaded gradually… it’s just… I _love it_.” Ray laughed. “I know, it’s weird, I’m a freak—”

“Nah, it’s not weird.” Ryan paused, then laughed. “But then again, you’re talking to _me_. I don’t think _a lot_ of things are weird.” 

They played until Ray yawned and realized it was three in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, about to excuse himself—when Ryan spoke quietly, almost too quick for Ray to hear him. 

“I could—I could go slow.” Ray froze. He suddenly wished he were wearing more than a worn-out t-shirt and sweatpants. Ryan wrung his hands, smiling shyly and really, how was that even allowed? “If you wanted I could draw your blood out with my—uh, teeth. But I’ll go slow. If you wanted.” 

Ray’s heart pounded hard in his chest. He was… utterly speechless. He’d never—he’d obviously heard of it. But he’d never _done_ it before. He’d thought about it, but it just seemed safer and… more normal with a nurse and a needle. 

“Wouldn’t it hurt?”

Ryan shook his head. 

“Not at all.” 

Ray had to keep reminding himself to breathe, working hard to appear calm. 

“I… at work I wear short sleeves and no collar and—we can’t have inappropriate marks like hickies and things—so…”

“Your thigh would be your best bet.” 

For a while, the only thing Ray could hear was the whirr of Ryan’s refrigerator. He felt dizzy and he wondered how the hell he was ever going to get the sleep with the thought of Ryan _biting_ and _drinking_ from him. A part of him wanted to politely decline and just go back to his shitty job and blood drives—but another part—another part really wondered if Ryan could make it as good as he promised. 

“All right.” Ray swallowed. “All right, I’ll give it a shot.” 

Ray kept repeating _stay cool_ in his head as Ryan flashed him a bright smile. 

::::

Three days later and Ray was totally not freaking out on Skype with Michael. 

“I’m serious, which one of these is more… fuck, I don’t know, professional?” He’d showered and didn’t know what to wear. What does someone wear when a vampire is going to bite their inner-thigh in a strictly-platonic-normal-vampire-way? Jeans? Button-down or t-shirt? “Come on, I just… shit this was a bad idea.”

_“It certainly was an impulse decision.”_ Michael wiped his eyes, his voice scratchy from laughing so hard for about five minutes. Ray decided to go with the button-down, hating that there was wrinkles in it but whatever; he had about ten minutes before Ryan was expecting him. _“Make sure to text me after. If you don’t text by two I’ll call the cops or something.”_

Ray smiled and closed his laptop, pulling on his nice jeans and wiped his palms off on his pants. He only knocked twice before Ryan opened the door. Usually Ryan would hang out in his pajamas, but he was in slacks in a shirt—hell, he had a tie on still. 

“Hey.” 

Ray felt so lame. Who even said “hey” anymore? Ryan smiled, standing to the side to let Ray in.

“Hi.” Everything looked the same. Ryan hadn’t pulled out the dark red satin or red wine. Ray took a deep breath and jumped when Ryan’s hand touched his shoulders. “You’re—you’re trembling, look we don’t have to do this—”

“No, no I want to. I just, uh, I haven’t done this before.” Ray took a deep breath, smiling in a way he hoped look confident and calm. “I just hope I don’t taste gross, you know?” 

Ryan laughed, so loud it was startling before quieting himself, his eyes twinkling. 

“I _doubt_ it. I’ve been drinking the artificial stuff for years.” He nudged Ray with a wink. “I’m being selfish too.” 

Yeah, Ryan was right, it was just two selfish dudes enjoying themselves. He cringed inwardly, his own brain sounded like a terrible PornHub description. He unbuttoned his jeans and grinned as he dropped his jeans. 

“No homo.” 

Ryan laughed and Ray sat down on the floor, determined to rock just being in a shirt and boxer-briefs. Ryan was all business, which helped when he knelt between Ray’s legs and his warm hands squeezed Ray’s knee. 

“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable. There’s no shame in stopping.”

Ray scoffed, lying back against Ryan’s carpet. 

“Are you gonna keep talking or bite into me?” 

He knew he was all talk, hell, Ryan probably knew it too. Ryan chuckled before pushing Ray’s legs apart, and Ray had time to feel exposed before _Ryan’s tongue was dragging up his inner thigh_. Ray’s Adam’s apple bobbed and he felt Ryan’s teeth press down on his skin—and after that—

It was just like Ryan had promised. No pain, no pain at all. Ryan went slow, just like Ray wanted him to, sucking at his skin—his head between Ray’s legs and he was too light-headed to be embarrassed. He felt like he was floating, that with every light suck from Ryan he was getting a little higher off the ground. 

Even the best nurses had nothing on Ryan. 

_Oh_ —and Ray was getting hard. He felt it, belatedly, his cock stiffening in time with Ryan’s breath. He closed his eyes, trying to will his erection away, but instead it pressed against his boxer-briefs. His skin tingled and he whimpered. 

Ryan pulled away with a _pop_ , his lips wet and his pupils blown out. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Ray laughed weakly, his head lolling to the side. 

“Not at all.” His voice was so hoarse and he sounded so far away. “Holy shit, Ryan. That was… incredible.”

Ray knew he should worry about his erection. It was so close to Ryan’s face, and it was pretty homo for Ray to be hard from just a little thigh sucking. He really needed to address it, to make a joke and move on. Instead, he closed his eyes because, erection or not, Ray’s body needed a nap. 

::::

Ray jerked awake under a blanket with his head propped up on a pillow. He sat up quickly, grimacing when it made his head throb. He heard Ryan’s voice somewhere near the kitchen. He lifted the blanket and glanced down at his thigh to see a pink polka dot band-aid covering the puncture wounds. 

“Ryan?” Ray brought the blanket around him, searching for his jeans. “What time is it?” 

There was some shuffling and Ryan came back into the room with a bottle of water and cut up fruit. He was holding Ray’s phone out to him and looked sheepish.

“Um, do you think you could talk to your friend for me?” 

Ray took his phone, his throat dry.

“Hello?”

_“Asshole, I told you text me. I’ve been talking to your buddy for the past hour hoping you weren’t dead on the floor.”_

Ray rubbed his forehead and checked the time on his phone and holy shit it was three-thirty in the morning. 

“Jesus, I’m sorry I think I… took a nap. I’m fine though.” 

_“Yeah, well—thanks for telling me now, asshole. Now eat something.”_

Michael hung up and Ray took a long slug of water. Ryan sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“I definitely took too much for your first time. You were awake, just… out of it. But I made sure to keep you drinking water but you weren’t awake enough to eat.” Ryan covered his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry.” 

Ray swatted Ryan’s leg. 

“Hey, I’m not dead. I don’t think I’m going to be able to go back to blood drives, man. You’re just that good.” Ray struggled to stand and Ryan was immediately pulling him up, his arm around Ray’s shoulders and letting him lean on him. “Ten-out-of-ten, would do again. I mean, if you want to.” 

Ray wondered if there was a boner protocol. Should he apologize? Should he act super casual, like “Hey, I had an erection but just because it felt so good, nothing fishy,” or should he just pretend it didn’t happen? Before Ray could make a decision, Ryan nodded.

“Absolutely. I’d, uh, I’d love that.”

::::

Ray used to have a strict masturbation regime. One in the morning to wake up, one at night to pass out, rinse, wash, repeat. 

Now with Ryan, it changed. Ray wouldn’t touch himself in the morning; he’d have to wait until night after hanging out with Ryan—or… after they did the other thing. The blood-sucking thing. Ryan was adamant about not doing it too much for Ray’s own safety, but they’d upgraded to three times a week. 

Ray’s legs quivered and the movement made Ryan squeeze Ray’s other thigh, his thumb brushing the seam that connected his thigh to his hip. Ray was pretty sure his underwear had a wet spot he was _so fucking hard_ he was going crazy. 

“Ryan, Ryan, I—uh—”

Ryan pulled back, licking his lips and fuck it shouldn’t be that obscene, his lips were _red and wet_ and he smiled. 

“Got it, I’ll switch.”

That wasn’t what Ray was going for, not at all, but he wasn’t complaining when Ryan went to his other thigh and oh yeah, Ray was pretty sure he was in Heaven. Heaven was on earth, and it was somewhere between Ryan’s lips, tongue, and teeth. Ray’s fingers were in Ryan’s hair and he tapped out. Ryan pulled back, wiping his mouth and sucking on his fingers. 

“You okay, Ray?” 

“Guh.” Ray turned onto his side, curling in on himself, doing his best to hide his erection even though it had definitely been bobbing right next to Ryan’s face. “Give me—give me a minute.” 

Ray shuddered, still not used to it even though this had been going on for months. He pushed himself up, pulling on his pants. Ryan was idly sucking on his fingers with a dazed expression. Ray zipped up his jeans, his steps a little wobbly as he slipped on his shoes. 

“You got some more color in your cheeks.” Ryan blinked, snapping out of his daze as Ray motioned to Ryan’s cheeks. “They’re pink now.” 

Ryan licked his lips, his tongue still stained red.

“Fresh blood will do that.” 

Ray helped Ryan up off the floor, marveling at the warmth in Ryan’s hands. They were always warm after Ryan had taken his fill. 

At first Ray doubted that Ryan was getting as much out of it as Ray, but he started to notice Ryan’s pink cheeks, glassy eyes, and how he kept licking his lips for minutes afterwards like he couldn’t get enough of the taste—and maybe it was closer to being a fair trade than Ray had thought. 

As Ray headed to the refrigerator for some sweet juice, Ryan leaned against the counter. 

“My office is having a holiday party.” Ryan had his hands in his pockets, still wearing his nice slacks. “I was wondering if you wanted to come as my plus one.” 

Ray swallowed, not tasting the sweet mix of apple and cranberry. 

“Uh. When is it?” 

“Next weekend. Saturday.” Ryan shrugged, breaking eye contact. “I’m still the new guy, and people are nice but—”

“Sure.” 

Ryan looked relieved. Ray kept a smile on his face all the way until he closed the door behind him to his own apartment. He shoved his pants down, grabbing his still half-hard dick and he’s coming in a matter of seconds. It was so fast Ryan probably hadn’t even opened the door to his own apartment before Ray was sinking to the floor. 

He wiped his clean hand down his hot face and blew out a long exhale.

::::

“Dude, you’re fucked.”

Michael snickered as Ray frantically tugged on what the saleslady had said was a sophisticated shirt but instead made him look—

“Lumpy—how the do I look _lumpy_ in this?” Ray grimaced. “I hate this. I should have said no. _Fuck_.” 

Michael, the shit-head, threw a broken _Last of Us_ case at Ray as he closed down the shop. 

“So what’s worse, looking like a lumpy loser at this party, or wanting to bone the shit out of the vampire-neighbor who invited you to the party?”

Ray was a little late in closing because of the scuffle that occurred afterwards. He had to sprint to catch the subway and by the time he got to the nice part of New York City he was out of breath and shivering in the cold. 

He probably looked sweaty and gross by the time he made it to the address Ryan gave him. He saw Ryan waiting outside, in a winter coat and what looked like a really nice purple scarf. Ryan turned and he smiled wide once he saw Ray. 

“You made it!”

“Barely.” Ray shivered. “I had to book it, I almost got stuck in the subway door.”

It was all he had time to get out because he was being hugged. He wasn’t expecting it, but it was nice, Ryan squeezing him quickly before letting him go and holding open the door for him.

“I’m glad you didn’t get stuck. Come on, there’s a ton of hot chocolate and free food.”

Ray sped through, jamming his fingers on the elevator button. 

“You had me at hot chocolate, dude.” 

It was the kind of party full of ugly Christmas sweaters and cheap punch mixed with vodka. Ray hung his two hoodies over a chair and rubbed his hands together. Ryan shrugged off his jacket and scarf in time for a young woman with bright red hair to peek out from behind a cubicle. 

“ _Ryan_?” Ray watched as she launched herself at him, making him dip down slightly so he could catch her in an embrace. “I’m so glad you decided to come!” 

Her name was Lindsay and she had a fast and hard handshake. She laughed loud, but in a way that was true to her personality and not obnoxious. She was techie like Ryan.

“We’re totally Team-Same-Desk.” She giggled around a flute of punch. “They didn’t have enough room so we share a desk and four monitors. It’s _awesome_ and basically I’m glad Ryan is a super chill dude or else my life would be hell right now.” 

She raised her fist and Ryan automatically met it with his own. Lindsay was awesome, but the rest of the employees—not so much.

It wasn’t that they were _mean_. They were happy to meet Ray and shook his hand, offered him drinks even when he said he didn’t drink alcohol. 

They stared at Ryan.

They stared when they thought he wasn’t looking, usually at his teeth or neck. Whenever Ryan would (always softly) join a conversation, at least one person flinched. Ryan never frowned or put them in their place, his smile remained bright, but Ryan wasn’t stupid.

“Hey.” Ray bounced on his heels, getting everyone’s attention. “Who here games? Gotta be a lot, huh? Take the edge off with some Halo?” 

One man, a dude who was looking super strict and uptight cleared his throat. 

“I… I do.” 

Everyone turned to him, as if floored by this information, but Ray didn’t let them feed the silence. 

“Awesome, dude—I’ve got all the achievements, I’m a total loser about completing stuff like that. You ever thought of hosting a tournament, like office wise? Because, I mean, I don’t mean to brag, but I’m pretty great—but I’ve got _nothing_ on Ryan.” 

Ryan’s shoulders jumped when Ray pointed at him. The uptight guy relaxed. 

“Really?”

Ryan’s smile started to resemble something real. 

“Um, yes. Really.” Ray clapped his hands together. “So, who wants to talk brackets? Because, not gonna lie, I am totally your man.”

With Lindsay’s help, Ray had a tournament set up that would be going on at the end of the following month. He was just finishing up putting together a badass bracket when Ryan tugged on his wrist. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Ray looked up; some people were staring, like they were ready to rescue him. He nodded, smiling. 

“Sure thing.” Ray let himself be led to Ryan’s shared cubicle. “What’s up?”

“I—uh, you know the guy you just set up that whole tournament with is my boss, right?”

Oh. That explained the uptight vibe Ray was getting from him. He grimaced, realizing that he might have totally fucked Ryan over.

“Shit, did I—was I not supposed to do that? I didn’t—I wanted people to relax around you, you know? And who doesn’t like gaming? I didn’t mean to get you in trouble—”

Ray was in the middle of a flustered apology when Ryan dipped forward and kissed him. It was short, too short for Ray to even return it properly—but just long enough to know that Ray wasn’t hallucinating. He touched his lips lightly with his fingers and laughed, a bit breathy. 

Ryan’s smile was a mixture of relief and shy happiness. It looked adorable and Ray wanted to kiss him, like kiss him for real with _tongue and stuff_. Judging by how Ryan stared at Ray’s lips, he was in the same boat… but if they started making out hard-core on his desk Ryan would _definitely_ be in trouble. 

As a compromise, Ryan kissed Ray’s hand like he was Prince Charming. 

They stayed for an hour; Ray got a ton of new Facebook friends and a kiss on the cheek on the cheek from Lindsay. Ray and Ryan were quiet in the elevator, Ryan futzing with his phone. As the door opened, Ryan’s hand was on his back and he waved down a car.

“I called a cab.” Ryan grabbed Ray by the shoulders and _oh yeah_ , Ray was getting a _real kiss with tongue and stuff_. Ray swept his tongue across Ryan’s and sucked his lower lip between his teeth, biting them lightly. Ryan moaned, his breath hot as he pulled back. “Come home with me?”

Ray laughed, not even feeling the horrible New York City wind cutting through him. 

“We’re neighbors, man. Gotta be economical.” 

Ryan giggled before drawing Ray in for another kiss. The cabbie had to honk the horn six times for them to finally hear it. 

::::

Even though Ray had been over Ryan’s place countless times he was nervous. He took off his hoodies and he didn’t know what the polite thing to do was. Should he just go for making out without talking? Did they need to talk? Would now be the right time to be, “Sorry-not-sorry about my dick being hard when you were sucking on my thigh?” 

Someday Ray would not utterly suck in social situations, but today was not that day.

“Hey.” 

Ryan’s fingers were on Ray’s cheek and he kissed the corner of his mouth. He peppered Ray’s face with quick kisses until Ray was laughing because Ryan was such a _dork_.

All in all, a fucking great night. 

Ten out of ten, would do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Got to love some vampire stuff. I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think!


End file.
